1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer, or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes a main body hinged to a display.
The hinge includes a fixing member attached to the display, a shaft which is attached to the fixing member, and a rotating member rotatably mounted to the shaft. The shaft has frictional engagement with the rotating member during rotation of the rotating member relative to the fixing member. Therefore, the display can stay positioned at any angle with respect to the main body through friction between the shaft and the rotating member. However, when opening or closing the display relative to the main body, the shaft and the rotating member have the initial static friction to overcome, which requires users to provide extra force to operate the display and occasionally they may inadvertently cause the display to strike the main body with too much force and thus shorten the life of the device. Correspondingly, the display may be difficult to open relative to the main body because of the initial static friction between the shaft and the sleeve. Therefore, it is inconvenient for users and could cause damage to the device. For these reasons, the artwork could be improved.